


The Longest Wait of All

by Luthien



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-25
Updated: 2004-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Wait of All

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at psohdrabble.

**The Longest Wait of All**

I never expected this.

Okay, so I've thought about doing this before. I've thought about doing it a lot, if I'm being honest. I thought about warmth and hard kisses and smooth, white skin. I thought about making him gasp out loud, thought about it until I was the one hot and bothered and gasping and coming.

And that's exactly what happened when I finally did touch him. I just never expected what came next, or, rather, what _didn't_ come next.

So here I am, kissing and petting and sucking and _waiting_.

Even he can't hold out forever. Can he?

* * *

**Hooked**

_Once you've tasted love from human flesh, you're forever hooked..._

My own words, repeating endlessly in my head, mocking me. I must not succumb. I _can_ not.

Admittedly, it would help my cause enormously were I to push him away. I should push him away. I must.

I... cannot.

I should find his touch repugnant, but I don't. I have waited so long for this, anticipating it and dreading it in equal measure.

Now I'm waiting for him to give up, but-

 _"Detective!"_ I'm gasping, falling, tasting the forbidden.

There is no more waiting. He has me, hook, line and sinker.


End file.
